


Unconventional Means of Burying The Hatchet

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Years kiss, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Scott goes to find Peter on the roof of Derek's building during a new years eve party. He tries a new tactic to get Peter to trust him.





	Unconventional Means of Burying The Hatchet

Peter stood out on the roof of Derek’s building. The new rolled closer and he was not inside with the rest of the party. He wasn’t ready to deal with all the intimacy of hugs and kisses.  He didn’t like to be touched in the first place, it reminded him of when people touched him against his will. In the six years he spent at the Nursing home and in Eichen House. He only showed to the party because Derek grudgingly asked.

“What are you doing up here?”

Peter noticed of course, he could hear Scott climbing up to the roof before the boy started. He could have left, of course. He snorted at the question, because Scott should be well aware why he didn’t stick around for any emotional situations. It reminded him too much of the times before the fire. The times when he had a family.

Peter would never understand how Scott could keep such optimism in his soul. He was always hoping that Peter would act for the pack and not himself or someone he cared about. He helped them defeat Gerard. He would always be there to protect Beacon Hills, but part of the pack he was not. He’d lost his pack, his family. Unless he was the Alpha, he wasn’t interested. “Go away, Scott. My daughter will be annoyed if you’re not there to give her a new year’s kiss.”

Scott scoffed. “Malia doesn’t care about this stuff. You’d know if you actually tried to talk to her like a real Dad would.”  The young Alpha plopped down next to Peter. “It’s been a long time since the fire, Peter.”

“Feels like yesterday,” Peter picked at the concrete of the building with his claw.  “Still you should be downstairs with the rest of the kids.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Peter. In case you haven’t noticed.” Scott scoffed. “Isn’t it about time you let go of the past?” He laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder, tentative.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Peter snapped and jostled off Scott’s hand.  “I don’t like being touched.”

“You think we still don’t trust you. That we hate you. I’ve tried a lot of things, Peter, to get through to you. I’m not sure what else to do, but I’m not giving up. Would you let me try something, Peter? Let me touch you?” Scott gazed at the older wolf. He was willing to try anything, if it meant that the end result was gaining trust between them. “Well, fine I have only one option I haven’t tried yet.”

To Peter’s surprise, Scott bared his throat.

Downstairs they were about to start counting and up here on the roof the True Alpha who hated him was baring his throat.

Peter could hear Scott’s heart beating hard. His resolve was steady as if he meant to show something, to prove something, to try and win Peter.

It would be so easy to sink his claws into the young, pliant flesh of Scott McCall’s throat and take back power that was stolen from him all those years ago. He leaned in, sniffing Scott’s unique scent. Both sweet and sour and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He frowned slightly.

10..9…8…

Peter licked his lips, Scott didn’t move.

7…6...

Scott exhaled and Peter could feel the warm breath in the air.  He pressed his nose against Scott’s throat.

5…4…

Peter bared his teeth, a mouth full of sharp fangs he’d used to kill many people. What was one more person? Even if he was Peter daughter’s future husband.

3…

Peter swallowed. The New Year would be great. Many images flashed through his brain. Being in power, being in control, putting Beacon Hills back in the Hale’s hands as it should be.

2…

He could have had it all but he just didn’t want to kill Scott. Then understanding hit him with gut-wrenching force. He didn’t just want power. He drew away and watched as Scott straightened his neck and started to smile and frown in realization.

1…

Below there were calls and cries of Happy New Year. The pack howled and Peter and Scott gazed at each other. Predator and Prey. Alpha and Beta. Who was Alpha and who was Beta would always be a point of contention between them. Peter saw the unspoken question in Scott’s eyes.

“Happy New Year, Peter.” Scott exhaled.

Peter took several heart beats to agree to the request.

The True Alpha kissed his cheek gently.  Everything should have been perfect as both protagonist and villain resolved their differences. But Peter had somehow expected more than just an intense feeling of relief. Still, some feeling was better than no feeling.

Scott pulled away and watched Peter for a reaction.

“Well, that was an interesting way to bury the hatchet.” Peter quipped. He looked away from Scott and looked up to the sky.

“Did it work?”  Scott exhaled.

Peter shifted into half wolf form and howled at the moon. After a moment, Scott joined him.

It worked.

Mostly.

“I’m still not a Beta.”  Peter remarked. He’d always be an Alpha.

Scott was fine with that.

Progress.

**FIN**


End file.
